


Rubber Band

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother fluff, DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: They were like a rubber band, no matter how far they stretched apart they always came back together.





	Rubber Band

Ever since the boys were born they always stuck together. Through no matter what: fights, lies, secrets, no matter what happen they always stuck together. And as they grew up that never changed, at least not until they got to the mansion. 

Suddenly they had new interests they wanted to explore and the means to do it. And that meant they had to go their own way ever now and then, which was weird but nothing they didn't quickly get used to. Even if it got a little lonely. When you grew up with two people constantly around it was hard when they weren't. Even if that was what you wanted. Even if that was what you knew had to happen. 

They had to be their own people, and as hard as that was for them to come to terms with they knew it was true. And more importantly it was what they wanted but what they wanted more than anything was to do it together. Even if they couldn't always be together.

But by the end of the day they were again and filling each other in on what had happened to them. That was their favorite part of the day. It was the part where they got to say everything that was on their minds, everything they were feeling. Every victory and triumph, every worry and problem, all of it was discussed. And all of it was listened to, with the kind of patience and understanding they wouldn't get anywhere else. And that was why it was their favorite part, the part they always looked forward to the most. 

And that was also why they always came back together, or one of the reasons. What they had with each other, that kind of bond, was something they would _only_ ever have with each other. No one would ever get them like they did, no one would ever understand why they did the things they did or why they were the way they were like they did. And that was something the three of them cherished greatly. 

Which is why they had such a hard time being away from each other. And why they felt so alone when they were. But it just wasn't possible for them to be together all the time and it wasn't what they wanted either. It was very confusing and contradictory but at least they felt it together.

Even when they weren't together they still did things together. That thought comforted them. 

Especially when they were on their own and far away from each other. And they could get far away from each other. For long periods of time too sometimes, that was always the hardest. Whether it was fights or conflicting schedules there were times where it seemed they were apart more than they were together. There were times where they thought they wouldn't get back to each other or wouldn't want to, those times scared them the most. The thought that one day they might _want_ to be apart from each other... 

It was unbearable. 

But then something would happen. They would find each other once again. No matter how far apart they were or how big a room they were in they would always find their way to each other. They always had the uncanny ability to find one another. And that made them think that maybe there _wouldn't_ ever be a day they would want to be away from each other forever. Why would they have that ability if that was the case? 

And after they found one another and talked they would always come to the conclusion that as long as they wanted to be around one another things would be fine. Sometimes that was easy to forget. Sometimes that was hard to forget. But no matter what, no matter how hard it could be to forget or remember, they still came back to each other. They were slowly starting to realize they would always come back to each other. 

They needed each other. 


End file.
